The use of piping bags to dispense decorative materials, such as icing, on to surfaces is well known and has been in use for many years. When used in conjunction with a nozzle, such piping bags allow for the dispensing of decorative materials to create messages or patterns.
In use, a nozzle is placed at the open end of the piping bag. The nozzle can have a variety different shapes and sizes which allow for the ribbon of decorative material to have the desired appearance when expelled from the bag. The decorative material is then placed in the bag. By applying force to the bag, the decorative material is expelled out through the nozzle on to the surface to be decorated.
Existing piping bags are limited in that they typically only have a single compartment in which the decorative material can be placed. This means it is only possible to pipe one colour/material at a time. If more than one material is desired in close proximity as part of a decoration, it is necessary to place the decorative materials on the surface in separate stages, meaning that the user has to take great care to ensure that the materials as precisely placed. This is time-consuming, and can lead to a poorly generated message or pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,044 (G Spanek) proposes two piping bags and nozzle systems that are collocated. This system cannot guarantee that the bags can be controlled simultaneous and the distinct output nozzles provide distinct decorative patterns.